Hellooo Lex
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: Lex in da future meets new friend who is not what he thinks


The Escape

Kalea ran as fast as she could from the men, she had finally escaped the compound and they were not going to take her back.

The experiments had lasted what seemed like forever and she could not stand them anymore. She had waited so long for them to make a mistake, and when they mis-latched her door she new it was her moment.

Kalea ran. She ran faster than they had ever pushed her before. She ran as thought her life was in danger, well it was.

The two guards spotted her and gave chase. She ran outside and was shocked to see she was in the middle of a large city. Only a moment passed before she found an alley, 'Perfect,' Kalea thought, 'now to change...'

The men followed her, "Where did she go?!"

"We gotta find her man, the boss will have our necks!" The two men stood in the alley's only exit, and started to look all around the trash cans.

"GROWLLLL!!" The very low noise started in her chest and worked itself out.

"W...what was that man?" they looked at eachother. Before either one could mutter another word a beast steped out toward them.

'Wow, this is actually working,' Kalea thought. She now stood on the balls of her feet, arms raised over her head, and her newly formed wings extended far.

"Let's get outta here man, dat's one o' dem Gargoyles!" The men scrambled away as fast as they could, almost falling over eachother.

Kalea giggled at the way their faces had contorted in terror. 'Maybe I should stay this way for a while.' She flexed her wings and pulled them in toward her body.

Kalea dug her claws into a building's side and started to climb.

"Test subject A-547 has escaped from BCS, Mr. Xanatos," Owen said calmly. "Should I alert the authorities?"

"No...I think this would be a very good chance to see some of our old work in action," replied Xanatos. "But didn't I have that testing shut down a year ago?"

"Yes sir. It appears that they have been continuing with funding from another source."

"Hummm...I want you to get Xanatos Technologies name off of that company, I don't want to be linked if something does go wrong."

"Already done sir, Xanatos Tecnologies now has nothing to do with Bio Chemical Solutions any longer."

The experiments had been very painful, but at least one good thing had come out of it, Shape-shifting. Kalea had become very good at changing forms.

Kalea stood at the top of the building, looking over the New York sky line. They had put her through training courses, teaching her social and basic skills, but all she knew about the world was what she read from the newspapers they would forget. She loved to read the papers.

That is how she had discovered the Gargoyles. Old newspapers had shown pictures of the so called demonic beings, and Kalea had been fascinated.

They seemed so strong, and they could fly! Kalea looked at her wings, wondering, 'Could these work. Can I fly?'

She leaped onto the buildings edge, clutching it with her sharp toes and fingers. 'Well here goes nothing,' and with that she spread out her wings, and dove off the building.

"Ahhhhh!!" Kalea covered her eyes, and continued to hold her wings open as far as she could.

She felt herself falling, hoping this would not be the end of her life, she spread her wings wide and tried to muffle her terror.

Just as she was about to give up all hope, a warm breeze caught her wings. She was pushed up, higher and higher into the sky, and began to glide on the night air.

'I...I'm flying!!' Kalea started to yell, "I'm flying!!" She put her arms out infront of her, looked forward, and smiled.

"Man, ever since you got that growth spurt, you sure have changed," Brooklyn said as he looked up toward Lex.

"Hey," Broadway waddled up to Lexington and put an arm around him, "That's what happens when you grow up Brooklyn. You get taller!" Patting them both on the head, "But you're still smaller than me," he smiled.

"Aww guys," Lex smiled, and ran his hand through his short white hair. "I haven't changed that much, I'm still the same gargoyle. But I guess getting your wings seperated from your arms and legs is a big step in growing up." He smirked at Brooklyn.

"Well," Brooklyn said, "at least you have a good hair color." He then reached up to shine Broadway's bald scalp and smiled, "well I guess you're the only crome-dome left."

"Hey look at that," Broadway smacked the back of his hand onto Brooklyn's stomach, "We haven't had a good twinky in a while!"

Brooklyn had the hint, and was off the balcony before Broadway could say anymore.

"Hey Lex," said Broadway, "You commin?" He hung in the air waiting for an answer.

"Not me, I'm going to the park to relax for a while. I'll see you back home later." Lex waved at his friends as they went in search of a vending machine.

He put a foot up on the railing and leaped off toward the park.

Kalea was so happy, she couldn't believe how wonderful it was to be free and do what ever she wanted. Since she had felt the first gust of wind, she had known this was going to be the start of something wonderful.

She was now even able to fly upside down, only for short moments at a time, and it was exciting.

Humming to herself as she flew through the tall buildings, 'Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful if gargoyles were real.'

'Well, I can't do this all night,' Kalea slowed, looking at her surroundings. 'I'm going to need somewhere to stay, I can't just hide up here all day.'

She looked around, and noticed a large, lush area not to far away. 'A park! that would be perfect,' she thought, gliding toward it.

Lex slowly approached the park. As he was about to land, he saw something near the lake. Was someone there this late at night?

When he reached the tree line he could tell it wasn't just a someone, it was a gargoyle! 'But who,' he wondered.

Lex glided down into a tree, and watched the gargoyle walk to the lake. 'Could that be Demona?'

From this distance she seemed to have the correct coloring, but her hair was shorter, and she seemed to be wearing some sort of human clothes.

He watched as she approached the water, and he turned away as she began to disrobe. Lex waited until he heard her enter the pond.

Kalea easily slid out of her shorts, but she had to pull her tanktop down over her hips to get it off, her wings kept it from coming over her head.

She dipped her toes in, it was a little cool, but she wanted to relax in the calm water.

Kalea slowly walked into the pond, loving the chill of the water on her warm skin.

'This would be a wonderful place to live at night, but what during the day?'

Lex turned when he heard the small splash of her entering the water. She appeared to be swimming in liquid stars, being surrounded by all the reflections from the sky.

He wondered how he could have confused her for Demona, 'she's beautiful, like something out of a dream...'

Lex pushed a branch away from his face.

Kalea stopped, 'what was that?' She looked around.

"Meow," a cat leaped from behind a rock, and landed on the ground with a small plop noise.

Kalea smiled, but as she watched the cat run into the wooded area she saw something.

Lex crouched, unmoving, as the cat ran under his tree. It ran into the distance, then he looked back up.

'Uh oh,' she was staring straight at him!

They both were frozen for a second, locked in each others gaze.

Lex began to loose his balance, "Woah!!" With a thud fell to the ground.

His wings were slumped in embarrassment as he picked himself up.

Kalea floated in the water, as she watched the creature emerge from the foliage. She was so frightened that she had to cover her mouth to stop her scream.

'A gargoyle! OMG! They are real,' Kalea's eyes were wide, but within seconds she was over the shock as she realized he had been watching her perhaps the whole time!

Slightly upset, Kalea made her way to the water's edge, he turned around, scooping up her clothing with his tail.

Lex, once again, ran his hand through his short white hair, "I... I'm sorry. I've never seen you before. I... I was just wondering who you were?" He listened to the female emerge from the water and approach him.

He slightly shivered at the feeling of her claws on his skin, as she took her clothing off of his tail.

"Done," Lex turned when he heard her voice. It seemed to be a single note from a song that he would never forget.

She truly was a vision from a dream. Her hair was a dark red, her skin was a very deep blue, richer than Demona's somehow.

But what really caught his attention was her eyes.

He stared at her unable to escape the gaze of those eyes. they were almost the same color as her skin, but they had little flakes of gold, that seemed to shimmer with their own light.

He felt lost and home all at once. He was unsure of how they made him feel, like she could see into him and know what he was all about.

"Oh," Lex had almost forgot that she was still standing there waiting for him to speak. "I am sorry," he ran one hand over his hair and the other he held out, "I am Lexington. Do you have a name?"

"Well, she seemed a bit uneasy, "Kalea, I am called Kalea." She took Lex's hand, and they shook.

So many thoughts were running through her head. She was excited, scared, and facinated by the creature before her. A real live garygole! 


End file.
